


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by Homeskillet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Top Dean, blowjob, handjob, quoting of Maroon5, raining, relaxed, sleepy, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes Dean on a rainy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration for this fic from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning". If you haven't heard that song, I strongly suggest you do. Enjoy. :]

Castiel wakes up on a lazy Sunday morning; the soft patter of rain splashing the windows. It's darker than normal, but this lighting just seems to make Dean even more breath-taking. Cas smiles and admires the man sleeping next to him, noticing all of the freckles that stand out in the dim lighting. The white sheets are a perfect contrast to his tanned body, intensifying his natural beauty. 

Cas reaches over with his right hand and gently slides his knuckles against Dean's stubbled jaw. Dean's face scrunches up, but he remains asleep. Cas shifts closer to Dean and starts kissing his neck; starting with a few chaste pecks and slowing into languid kisses. 

Dean stirs minutely at Cas's ministrations. The dark haired man pulls back to admire Dean as he gradually gravitates into a state of semi-consciousness. Dean opens his eyes to find Cas looming above him; a soft smile on both of their lips. 

Dean stretches his arms above his head, making noises that Cas thinks should be illegal. When his arms come back to his sides, he grabs Cas's waist and pulls him so there is as much skin to skin contact as possible. Cas leans down and continues to kiss Dean, this time on the lips. They trade slow kisses while their hands roam each others' bodies. Dean's hands are smoothing up and down Cas's back, using his nails every other stroke. Cas's right hand is on Dean's face while his left rests on the jut of Dean's hipbones, his thumb rubbing small circles over the bone. 

They keep everything slow, reveling in this lazy Sunday morning. Neither of them have any place to be today, so they're going to spend all day in bed. 

Dean gently rolls Cas onto his back as he slides on top of the dark haired man. Dean's left hand is trapped under Cas's shoulder and his right hand is sliding up to tangle in Cas's longer hair. They're mapping out each others' mouths and bodies like they've done so many times before. Dean loves that he gets to spend time alone with his boyfriend on a day like this. It reminds him of a Maroon 5 song (Sammy totally made him listen to it). Dean detaches his lips from Cas's and starts his descent on Cas's body. He trails kisses down his boyfriend's neck and chest, his hands roaming up and down Cas's body. He starts singing the song he was reminded of. 

"Fingers trace your every outline. Aw, yeah, yeah.  
Paint a picture with my hands. Ohh, oh."

He continues showering Cas's body with kisses. 

"Are you singing Sunday Morning?" Cas asks huskily. He smiles down at his boyfriend and sings the next lines. 

"Back and forth with sway like branches in a storm.  
Change your weather, still together when it ends."

Dean smiles and kisses Cas deeply, both of them panting when Dean pulls back up. Dean quickly decides that he's over the 'taking it slow' thing and starts picking up the pace. He trails kisses down Cas's chest, stopping to pull one of Cas's nipples into his mouth. Cas groans and his left hand comes to pull at Dean's short hair while the other fists in the sheets. 

Dean moves down from there, dipping his tongue in Cas's navel before pulling the boxer briefs containing his prize down and off of Cas's legs. Cas groans and Dean smiles before he takes Cas into his mouth. Cas gasps at the sudden heat and groans when Dean's tongue licks over his leaking slit. Dean's hand encloses what he can't fit in his mouth as he bobs up and down, causing both of Cas's hands to fist in his hair. 

"Dean," he pants, "feels so good." Cas's moans drown out the pings of fat rain drops hitting the window. Dean removes his mouth and reaches over to the nightstand to grab the lube, Cas too far in his own bubble of pleasure to notice what Dean grabbed. Dean goes back and licks a long stripe up the underside of Cas's dick. Dean opens the lube and coats his index finger before circling Cas's entrance. Cas sucks in a breath and moans Dean's name when the taller man pushes in, mouth still wrapped around Cas's throbbing erection. He pulls off to focus his attention on opening up his boyfriend. 

Dean watches Cas's face as it changes with each movement Dean's finger makes. Dean loves that he puts those looks on his Cas's face. 

When Dean knows Cas is ready, he slides a second finger in, causing Cas's back to arch slightly off of the bed. 

"Fuck...Dean." Cas reaches up and grabs the back of Dean's neck, forcing him down into another deep kiss. Dean scissors his fingers, stretching Cas open while trying to find just the right spot he knows will make Cas scream. Dean adds a third finger after a while and starts slowly jacking Cas with his free hand in time with his fingers, his spit and Cas's precome making a nice lubricant. 

"Holy shit Dean. Feels so good." Cas growls, voice completely wrecked. Dean kisses Cas and his fingers finally find what they are looking for. Sparks of pleasure shoot up Cas's body, making him shake. 

"Right there, Dean. Right fucking there!" Dean grins widely and keeps moving his fingers. 

"I'm ready Dean, just fuck me please." Dean doesn't need to be told twice and he removes his fingers, causing Cas to whine at the loss of contact. 

"Hold your horses." Dean says huskily in reply to Cas's whines. Dean shucks his boxers and tosses them somewhere on the floor. He strokes his neglected member a few times before lining himself up and pushing in slowly, head thrown back in ecstasy. Once fully sheathed, Dean leans down and kisses Cas, pulling out slowly and pushing all the way back in, ripping moans from each others' throats. He keeps it slow at first, fearing his ultimate release if he moves too quickly. Cas grows impatient at Dean's slow pace and starts canting his hips up in time with Dean. 

"I need you to go faster, Dean" Cas pants, making a grab for Dean's hand. Dean laces their fingers together and picks up the pace, quickly snapping his hips in and out of Cas. Dean reaches down with his free hand and jacks Cas in time with his relentless thrusts. 

"Deeaaan, fuck! Feels amazing. Don't stop!" Cas pleads. 

"You're so tight Cas. Feel so good wrapped around me." Dean says. He changes his angle slightly, causing him to slam into Cas's prostate which each thrust. 

"Holy shit, Dean! Right there! Don't stop! Don't fucking STOP!" Cas shouts. A few more thrusts and Cas is gone, painting his chest and Dean's hand with come. It only takes a few more thrusts until Dean is buried as deep as possible in his boyfriend, emptying his load into Cas. Dean slumps half-on Cas's chest; both of them breathing heavily. 

"Wow." Cas whispers. 

"That was amazing." Dean says. He slips out of Cas and gets up to grab a warm washcloth to clean them up. After that is done, he crawls back under the covers and pulls Cas close. It's still raining outside and they're both completely blissed out, glowing in the aftermath. 

"He is all I need." Cas says into Dean's chest, approximately quoting the song from earlier. 

Dean smiles as he replies, "And I never want to leave."


End file.
